Intertwined
by ficwriter4
Summary: Lucas and peyton never admitted their feelings to each other until the night before he left for school. Now he's returning to Tree Hill, only to find that nothing is the same as when he left it 10 months before.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! So here is my new story… I was going to start after I was done with my final, but got impatient!**

**So Everything in the show has happened, except that Peyton and Lucas never got together. Him and Brooke stayed together after the accident, and during Psycho Derek and all of that. It takes place in the summer after graduation, but it will be flashing forward after this chapter, but will continue to have flashbacks throughout the story.**

**Well I'm done rambling! Hope you enjoy!**

**Intertwined – **to be encircled with something else

**Tree Hill, North Carolina – August 4****th****, 2007**

Lucas pressed his lips against hers in an innocent kiss, and as he pulled back he saw the tears form in her brown eyes. His heart dropped and he pulled her into a warm hug as she held onto him and struggled to hold in the tears.

"You are going to do amazing things Brooke Davis." She smiled at his comforting words, and pulled back to look at him one last time, while surrounded by the busy people who were moving about the about in a hurried fashion. "You know this isn't goodbye."

She nodded, "I know, I just feel like it is. I'm moving to Los Angeles, you're going to New York. Nathan and Haley just had a baby. And Peyton…" Brooke's voice trailed off at the thought of her blonde best friend, and Lucas squeezed her hand comforting her, "It's just that everything is changing and I'm not very good with change."

Luke smiled and nodded, "Yea, but you are going to work on your clothing line and leave us all in behind in the dust."

She laughed but looked into his eyes, "That's not possible." She wrapped her arms around his neck one last time as they heard the last announcement for her flight, "Thanks for being there the last couple of years Lucas Scott."

With a kiss on the check, Luke watched Brooke walk onto the plane and leave him behind. He felt a tug at his heart, but he knew that it wasn't because his recent ex-girlfriend had just left; it was because she was right, change was here and he didn't know what to make of it. He finally turned around and walked outside into the humid heat of Tree Hill.

As he drove past all the familiar sites in his hometown, his mind wandered to Brooke and he smiled. They had decided that when she left, they would be over. If they both admitted it, they had been over long before she stepped on that plane. While they both cared for each other, they also both knew that what they had was never going to turn into anything more than a high school relationship. Brooke was gorgeous, funny and had a huge heart, but he knew that the connection he had with her was not even close to comparing to the one he had with… he stopped his thought, because he didn't want his mind to wander back to her… again.

But it was too late. His mind flooded with pictures of her. Her face bent down over her sketchpad as she drew out her inner thoughts and feelings. Her eyes closed and mouth open as she arched her back upward as he laid butterfly kisses down her stomach. Her watery eyes meeting his just before their lips met in a quick kiss, as they hid behind a book shelf in a deserted library. Every memory he had of her, he cherished deep inside his heart. Suddenly he felt overcome with the need to see her, the need to touch her and hold her close to him. His mind reeled from the thought of leaving her tomorrow for New York. Quickly, He turned his car around and headed in the direction of her house.

As he pulled in front of her house, he saw her there on the porch. She was sitting with her arms wrapped around her legs and her chin upon her knee. She looked pensive, lost; beautiful. He slowly walked up the few steps to where she was sitting, but she didn't make any recognition that he was there, so he broke the silence.

"Hi." It came out soft and reserved, and his heart began to beat faster as she turned to him and smiled.

"Hi." She continued to smile as she patted the empty seat next to her on her porch swing and he grinned as he took his spot. "She's gone, huh?" His smile faltered as he nodded. She nodded too and turned to look forward once again.

They sat there in silence, but it was comfortable. They never did need words to fill the time they shared. But she spoke after a few minutes,

"I can't believe she's actually gone." Without hesitation he pulled her hand into his and intertwined their fingers. She looked at him with a small smile, and whispered, "I can't believe you're going to be gone tomorrow." A tear began to fall down her cheek, and part of his heart broke, as it did each time she cried.

He reached out with his other hand and wiped it away, "Hey now, none of that." She let out a soft chuckle, and he continued, "I may not be here physically, but you know that I'll never really be gone from you."

She nodded and said the same words that Brooke had earlier, yet these seemed to touch him more when he heard them come from her small voice, "I know, but everything is changing. And people are leaving, and I think you know that I have a hard time with people leaving." She gave a slight smirk, and he laughed,

"What? you? Never." She laughed along with him, and he felt his pulse increase as she caressed his hand with her thumb.

"Let's do something." He said it suddenly and, she caught his eye quickly.

"What do you have in mind?" She said as she lifted an eyebrow suggestively. They both burst out laughing.

"I mean, let's get out of here. It's my last night in Tree Hill and I want to drive through it, savor the smell… I don't know, I don't know where I want to go, I just know that I want to go there with you." She felt like her heart was going to jump out of her skin as he stood and offered her his hand to join him. Their eyes connected and she hoped that he couldn't see the heat she felt along her skin. She smiled and grabbed his hand, because really, she was never one to say no to Lucas Scott.

-x-

And they drove. They had her hood down in her Comet and had their favorite songs playing in the back round as they sped down winding roads. He looked at her as the wind blew her soft curls away from her smiling face, and he honestly didn't know if he had ever seen someone so beautiful. They both felt the tension as they drove down the road they had first talked.

_That's me inside your head_.

Peyton laughed out loud at the memory that she knew he was thinking of too. He felt light-headed at the sound of her laugh and before thinking about it; he grabbed her free hand and placed a soft kiss along her knuckles. She felt dizzy with happiness at how right it all felt. He didn't even question it as they pulled into the river court, because he some how knew that she would take him there.

They stepped outside of the car and walked closer to the river, where they sat in the warm grass. Their hands found each other again as they watched the indescribable colors begin to set. They talked about everything and nothing at the same time.

She thought it was adorable as she watched him blush when she said, "I was only ever defensive and rude to you because it scared me how much you got me only after a few brief moments," of their budding relationship.

He wanted to erase all of her sadness when he saw it in her eyes as he said, "I had never felt more scared in my life when I was with you that day in the library, because the thought of losing you made my heart break into a million pieces."

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if we hadn't ended things?" She said after a few quiet moments, in an unsure voice. He felt his pulse increase once again, and he turned and looked into her gleaming green eyes.

"Every day." The honesty in his voice was everything she needed and her heart filled with joy. He moved closer to her and her breathing turned rapid at the close proximity that they were in. He rubbed her nose against hers slowly and whispered, "Peyt," right before their lips collided.

The kiss was slow, as they both relished in the feeling of their lips upon each other, but then she ran her tongue across his lips, begging for entrance, which he gladly granted. Their tongues combined, as they both tasted each other. It was a taste that they hadn't realized how much they missed until then. And once they both got a taste, they needed more.

He gently pushed her down upon the ground, as he lay partly on top of her, their mouths never separating. She moaned as he pressed his arousal into her, and she ran her hands beneath the hem of his shirt, and up. She ran her fingers across the muscles his back had formed and pushed his shirt higher. He completed the task as he rose slightly up and pulled it off, throwing it aside. She sighed at the sight of his body. _He was so beautiful_.

He smiled as he leaned forward and placed kisses along her neck, and breathed in the vanilla that always accompanied her. _God, he loved that smell_. He needed more of her and he slowly lifted her tank top over her head and he swore his heart stopped beating at the sight of her bare chest, which glistened with the sweat that had formed from the summer heat and the heat their two bodies had made. He continued to place kisses down her stomach as he had that day in the motel room. Her mind was dizzy with desire.

He reached her jeans, and slowly unbuttoned them as her hand ran through his blonde hair, and he pulled them down, taking her underwear and shoes with them. He raised his head and looked down upon her naked body.

"God Peyt… your beautiful." She felt her eyes glisten with tears at the sound of sincerity in his voice. She sat slightly up and pulled his neck down so their lips touched again. And her hands moved down to his zipper, but she grazed her hand over his hardness before she took anything off, and smiled as he moaned, setting his hand on the ground next to her head so he could steady himself.

In a matter of a few minutes, he was naked too, and he kissed her again. They separated and he looked into her eyes, asking for permission, which she granted with a quick kiss to his lips. Their hearts raced as her took both of her hands and placed them over her head, their fingers intertwined. Before he entered her, he looked into her eyes and said what he wanted to all night, "I love you, Peyton." Her eyes widened and then he was in her, and they both moaned at the feeling of pleasure it came with.

All he could think of was how much they fit. How perfect it felt. And how he never wanted it to end. So he went as slow as he could, and he felt dizzy as he heard her moans. They began to move faster, and they moved, so they were both sitting up, her legs wrapped around his waist. He was close and he knew that she was too at the increase of her movements. He opened her eyes, and the site her saw made him burst with love. He kissed her, and pulled away to see her eyes open, staring into his soul.

"I love you, too." She whispered it so softly, but it was all they needed to go over the edge. When they finished, he laid her back down and moved to her side so he wouldn't crush her. They looked into each other's eyes, as he ran his hand up and down her back.

"Did you mean it?" She asked wearily. He smiled and kissed her,

"Yes. I always have." She couldn't stop the tears from falling and he kissed the sweet salt away as she whispered in his ear,

"I always will."

-x-

They held hands as they walked into her house and up the stairs to her room. As they walked through the door, she pulled away from him and sat on the edge of the bed. She buried her head into her hands and started to cry. He was immediately at her side, pulling her into him as she burrowed into his neck. She held onto him, as if that would stop him from ever leaving.

He pulled them both back and they were lying against each other. Her crying subdued, and she looked up into his eyes, as she moved to lie directly on top of him, her chin resting on his chest. He tucked a stray curl behind her ear, and kissed her forehead.

"We suck at timing, Luke." He let out a breath of air,

"I know."

"I don't want you to go."

"I know."

It was silent in the room, but their minds were loud with thoughts.

Luke spoke first, "I won't go. We can run away together. Rent some small house on the beach, sleep in late every day."

She smiled, " I could draw the ocean, as you write stories."

He grinned as ran his fingers through her curls, " Yea. And at night we'll cook fish and eat on our porch over looking the water."

"And make love every night." She said suggestively and he laughed out loud while he nodded his head profusely.

"So let's do it, Peyt. Me and you." He looked into her eyes seriously, and she smiled as she thought of how she could spend the rest of her life with this boy, but the smile was soon gone.

"Luke, you know I can't let you do that." His face fell, "You need to go to New York and write. You deserve that. You deserve to have all your dreams come true."

"But they won't mean anything without you next to me." His voice cracked with sadness, and she held back the tears as she responded,

" But I will be there, Luke. I will always be there with you." They kissed each other, and they could taste each other's tears. When they pulled apart, they both saw the love in each other's eyes.

"What will you do?" He whispered.

"I'll stay here and figure out what I want to do. But I can't leave Tree Hill yet, I'm not ready." He nodded, "But I'll be waiting for you."

He rolled her off of him, and turned so he was leaning over her, "God, I love you so much." As they kissed, they both knew it would be the last one for a long time, so they put all they had into it. They pulled back and he kissed her nose, and got off the bed and walked towards the door, but stopped and turned around as she called his name.

Their eyes connected, "I love you too, Lucas Scott. Please don't ever forget it." She said as she sat up on her bed.

He shook his head slowly, "Never." And then he was gone.

Peyton lie back on her bed and let the tears flow down her face as she touched her lips. She could still taste him, she could still feel him on top of her, in her. She knew things were never going to be the same, because she knew that her heart would always belong to Lucas Scott.

-x-

Lucas pulled away from his crying mom, and kissed her check.

"You be good, my boy." She kissed his check back as he nodded.

"I love you, Ma." She said the same, and then he was moving towards his gate. Away from Tree Hill. He suddenly got the urge to turn back and drive over to Peyton's house, and enter her room. He craved to see her sitting on her bed, sketching, just as he knew she was at that moment, and pull her into his arms and kiss her with all the love he felt. But he knew he couldn't do that. He needed to leave. He needed to form a new life. Yet, he also knew that a part of him would always belong in Tree Hill, as long as her heart remained there.

-x-

**Tree Hill, North Carolina – May 30th, 2008**

Haley squeezed Peyton's shaking hand as they stared at the telephone.

"I can't do it, Haley." Haley took a deep breath, afraid this was going to happen again,

"Yes, you can Peyton. You need to. You need to talk to him, to tell him." Her heart broke as she saw Peyton's eyes fill with tears. She gently grabbed Peyton's chin so their eyes found each other's, "I love you girlie, but you know you can't do this on your own. And you know you still love him. And you know he deserves to know."

Peyton smiled, "But I have you and Nathan."

"And you always will." She responded, giving Peyton a light nudge to the shoulder, "But you know that we can't replace him"

Peyton nodded and picked up the phone, dialing the number she had memorized so many years ago. Her heart rate increased with the sounds of the ringing. But it instantly calmed with the sound of his familiar voice,

"Hello?" She stayed silent, "Hello??"

"Luke."

His breath stopped for a moment, "Peyton?" He whispered.

"I need you, Luke." Her voice wavered as the tears fell down her face, and Haley immediately squeezed her knee reassuring her.

His mind filled with worry, "What's wrong? Are you ok?" She smiled at his immediate response to save her; he was still the same guy she had fallen in love with all those years ago.

"Come Home, Luke."

Those three small words were all he needed to start to pack a bag. He was going home to Tree Hill. He was going home to Peyton.

**A/N**: So what do you think??? I have a pretty set story line, but I still like suggestions! I also LOVE reviews, so press that button and make me happy! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your awesome reviews!!! I am really excited about this story, and it makes me so happy to see how many of you are too!**

**Some of you were kind of concerned with how Lucas and Peyton got together right after he and Brooke had just broken up, but I tried to explain that him and Brooke were pretty much over awhile before they left. If it's confusing to you why they were even together, just wait… all will be explained, with wonderful flash backs and certain conversations between people!! And Brooke isn't in this chapter, but don't worry she def has a part in the story!**

**Enjoy!!**

**Brooklyn, New York – May 30****th****, 2008**

Lucas opened his eyes, and lazily stretched his body with a groan. He felt that sort of content feeling he felt every time he woke up from a mid-afternoon nap. The sounds of the city filled his apartment as they drifted through his open window, which was letting in the warm, spring breeze. He felt his bed rustle next to him and he smiled as he looked at the girl waking up next to him.

"Hey you." She turned her face and smiled into his eyes.

"Hello to you too." She said as she snuggled into his bare chest, "I have to say that that was the best nap I've ever had." He chuckled as he grazed his hand against her bare arm.

"I would have to agree with you." She lifted her head up and kissed him softly.

"So what are our plans for the rest of the day, Mr. Scott?" her voice rang as she sat up in the bed, and pulled back her long hair into a loose ponytail. He couldn't help but notice the lack of curl her hair held, and his mind drifted into the memories of the thick blonde curls he loved so much.

"Luke?" Lindsey moved her body so she was straddling him, "Lucas…" He snapped back to reality, and looked into Lindsey's comforting eyes.

"Yea sorry, I guess I am still out of it." She nodded and kissed his cheek,

"Well I'm going to go shower," She kissed his lips, "And you are more than welcome to join me." He laughed as she kissed his bare chest and got off the bed. She walked towards the bathroom, and he smiled as she turned around and winked at him.

He finally pulled himself out of bed when he heard the water start for her shower, but he decided to pull his sweats on, instead of join her. He had to get back to the his novel, which was currently drifting further and further from his mind, as it had been for the last few months. As he moved into his small kitchen, he pulled open the door to his empty fridge and sighed at the lack of food. Living in New York City as a struggling student and writer had been tough on money, but he was lucky that his loans were covering him for now. His mom kept insisting on letting Andy help out, but he felt awkward taking money from the man that wasn't Keith. It wasn't that he didn't like Andy; he just didn't know what to make of the whole situation. His mom was currently living in London with him and Lily, and Lucas didn't know if he had ever felt more disconnected from his previous life.

He sat down at his counter and pulled open his laptop, and he immediately smiled at the picture that popped up on his back round. It was taken a week after Haley had delivered Jamie. They had just recently graduated and were in a summer that they all knew would be the last normal one for a while. It was taken at the river court. Nathan was on the left end, his arm wrapped tightly around Haley's waist and his smile wide with the happiness of new found fatherhood, Haley's face looked content, as she had one arm around Nathan's waist as well, but her other hand was holding tightly on to Brookes. Brooke's smile was wide, but you could see sadness within her eyes at the change that she was about to reach. He was standing next to Brooke on her other side, his arm loosely wrapped around her neck. But his other hand was gripped tightly around the Blondes waist. Lucas felt a pang in his heart, as he always did when he saw a picture, or thought of Peyton.

Luke wasn't looking at the camera directly though, he was staring down at the blonde, as she looked up at him laughing. He smiled as he remembered joking with her about how this moment reminded him of some cheesy Air Supply song. He tore his eyes away; the memories making him miss the past.

He barely talked to Brooke anymore, besides a few emails here and there. She was so busy with her clothing line that she rarely had time for anyone. He still talked to Nathan and Haley as much as he could, but lately he had felt that there was some unexplainable distance between them. He knew they were busy with Jamie, but something else seemed out of place. And as for Peyton… well that was complicated. He missed her everyday, but knew there was nothing he could do about it. He was originally going to be back in Tree Hill for the summer, but then was offered a last minute placement in a writing seminar that was pretty hard to turn down. He debated with it at first, but with his mom and Lily gone, and him and Peyton not speaking, he figured that it would be pretty pointless. Besides, this was his life now, no matter how much he missed life before.

He sighed and pulled open the word-document, which was supposed to be more developed. He hated that he was having trouble writing. The whole year, he could write what he was assigned in his classes, but that was only because he was given a whole writing prompt. When it came down to it, writing his personal story had sucked.

"Lucas??" He drifted back to Lindsey who had called out from the shower,

"Yea?"

"Are you coming?" he smiled,

"Well I'm writing…" She cut him off before he could finish,

"Oh! Never mind, write away!" He laughed at her eagerness. Lindsey's father was in a publishing company, and had pretty much guaranteed an editor to Lucas if he finished his novel.

He started to type some pointless words when his phone vibrated next to him. He picked it up without even looking at the screen,

"Hello?" All he heard was silence, "Hello??"

When he heard her voice, his heart nearly stopped beating. He swore he was imagining it when her soft voice uttered, "Luke."

"Peyton?" He whispered in disbelief, and felt his heart break when he realized that she was crying.

"I need you, Luke." His heart had suddenly started to beat rapidly at the words that he had wanted to hear her say for so long, but something was off.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" He could almost see her smile at his worry, but he needed to know that she was ok.

"Come home, Luke." He had already known when he heard her voice whisper his name that he would do anything to see her, and now that she was asking him to come home, it was obvious that he would.

"Peyton… please just tell me you're ok." He needed to know.

"Luke, I know we haven't talked for a long time, and the way we ended things weren't ideal, but… I..I just need you to come home. I need to talk to you, and I don't want to do this over the phone, but I promise I will tell you everything when you are back here." He could hear her struggling to keep her voice strong, "Will you come?" She whispered.

He couldn't help the small smile that formed, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you." He was about to respond, when he heard the soft click of the phone disconnecting. He set his cell phone down and froze. What was going on with her? Was he really just about to jump on a plane to go home to the girl who broke his heart?

Even as he was asking himself these questions, he had wandered into his room and pulled out a bag to pack his clothes in. But stopped when the door opened, and he looked over to a confused Lindsey.

"What's going on?"

He hesitated, how do you tell your girlfriend that you're leaving to go back to you're ex-… whatever Peyton was. "Lindsey… I need to go home."

She automatically moved towards him, "Is everything ok? Is it your mom?"

He shook his head, "No, it's an old friend that needs me. I don't really know what's…" Lindsey cut him off,

"It's her isn't it?" He froze and looked at her; her eyes full of realization, "It's the girl from your book, right?"

He slowly nodded and asked softly, "How did you know?"

She let out a struggled laugh, but he cold see the regret in her eyes, "Lucas, I've read your book enough to know that there is a girl who is still in your heart. I've tried to ignore it, but I think I've always known that she's the reason you will never open up to me." She paused as a couple tears fell down her face, he didn't know what to do in that moment, except pull her into a reserved hug, and he felt her wet hair bleed into his shirt. She mumbled something into his chest, and he pulled her back to look into her face,

"What did you say?" She wiped her eyes, and looked into his,

"Could you ever love me like you love her?" His mind reeled, and he knew the answer, but he didn't know what to tell her. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out,

She stepped back, "That's ok. I always figured."

With one last glance, she walked out the door and Lucas let out a gasp of air he didn't know that he had been holding. His life had just changed completely in a matter of 15 minutes, but he didn't even question it. All he knew was that he had to keep packing.

-x-

**Tree Hill, North Carolina – May 31****st****, 2008**

Peyton should have been cherishing the silence, but instead her mind was reeling. She stood in her kitchen and suddenly felt a wave of nausea hit her. But she let it pass, as she knew it would. She always felt sick, when she was nervous. Her thoughts were moving a mile a minute as she paced back and forth.

Nathan walked into the familiar house and smirked at Peyton who was pacing around the room and looked as if she was mumbling to herself.

"You know, usually people take a nap, or relax when there's quiet." Peyton slightly jumped at the sound of his voice, but then turned around and smiled at her friend. He pulled her into a hug, "It's all going to be ok, Peyton."

"How do you know?" He pulled back and looked into her eyes,

"Because you deserve it more than anyone." She gave him a sad smile and squeezed his hand in thanks. They moved to the couch and sat down, but Nathan could tell she was still on edge.

"He's going to hate me, Nate." She looked at him before setting her head on in the palms of her hands, and leaning forward to rest on her knees. He gripped her shoulder,

"That's not possible, he will never ever be able to hate you." He smiled when he saw her smile, Nathan had always had a soft spot for Peyton. And besides their sorted past, they had become best friends and he liked to think of her as a younger sister.

"What makes you think you're always right, Scott?" He laughed and answered,

"Because he's my brother and I know him, and no matter what the two of you have gone through, he has always loved you." She met his eyes,

"I hope you really are as smart as you act." She grabbed his hand and he gripped it tightly, _I hope so too_, he thought.

-x-

_**Later that day**_

Haley stood at the entrance of the airport, a mixture of excitement and nervousness passing through her. She knew that Peyton had done the right thing by calling Luke, but she also knew that the both of them had a history of hurting each other, and she didn't think that Peyton could handle something like that happening… especially now. But she was completely excited to see the familiar face of her best friend. These past few months had been really hard without him, and not being able to tell him what was going on made everything worse. When she was having a hard time dealing with something, all she wanted to do was call her best friend and tell him what was going on, but she knew that that was not her call to make. But soon everything would be out in the open.

"Hales!" She broke from her thoughts as she turned and saw Lucas walking to her quickly, she smiled wide as he pulled her into his arms and laughed when he lifted her from the ground.

"Put me down, you goof!"

He laughed and separated, "I'm sorry, I'm just really excited to see my best friend who I haven't seen in… how long has it been?"

"10 months," She said it automatically, maybe too quickly, but Luke didn't notice anything as he pulled her into another hug.

"It is so good to see you." He whispered.

"You too," She said honestly. When he pulled away this time, she noticed the sadness that entered his eyes.

"What's going on, Hales?"

"Luke.."

"I just need to know, is she ok?"

Haley sighed and took his hand in hers, "You just need to talk to her, this isn't my place."

Luke sighed, sick of all the mystery when all he wanted to know was if she was ok, but no one seemed willing to answer this question for him, "Well then let's get going." He said and started to walk forward, but she stopped him and he looked back at her confused.

"It's really good to have you back, Luke." He smiled and nodded,

"It's good to be back. It already feels like nothings changed." A wave of guilt entered her as he wrapped his arm loosely around his shoulder and they walked out the door into Tree Hill, _don't count on it_, she thought as she walked next to him.

-x-

Luke's stomach fluttered as they pulled up to his old house, "Hales, what are we doing here?"

She looked at him, "This is Peyton's house now. Your mom didn't tell you? When Peyton's dad decided to sell their house, your mom was in the process of moving, so Larry bought it and let Peyton live there since in made more sense for her to live in a smaller house." He was surprised that no one had mentioned this; no one had told him that Peyton lived in _his _house.

"I guess that makes sense." She nodded and wanted to warn him that this was just a small shock to what he was about to find out, but kept her mouth shut instead. They got out of the car and walked towards the door, as Haley opened it, she immediately saw her husband and Peyton sitting on the couch.

Peyton looked up at the sudden sound of the door opening and she felt as though her heart was going to explode as she saw him standing there behind Haley. He was really there in person. It had been ten months and she still remembered every thing about his face… and those beautiful blue eyes he was staring at her with now. Nathan broke the silence and walked over to Luke,

"Hey big brother, it's great to see you." They hugged each other as brothers do, and separated,

"Yea it's great to see you too, Nate." The silence overcame the room again, as Peyton awkwardly stood up, unsure of what to do. Besides the current situation, the last time that Lucas and Peyton had spoken was awful at best.

Luke let out a silent breath to see her there, all in one piece. She was ok, from what he could tell. He walked forward and stood a few feet before her, "Hi Peyton."

She smiled, and his heart smiled, "Luke." She pulled him into a hug that she had missed too much. He wrapped his arms around her and was overcome by her vanilla scent; the scent that he had tried to find, but nothing could compare. They slowly pulled apart and looked away shyly.

"Well we are going to take off, you guys need to catch up." Peyton found Haley's eyes, and she winked, hoping to pass some confidence onto Peyton. Peyton smiled gratefully as they shuffled out the door, and left them alone.

Luke reached out and grabbed Peyton's hand, "I missed you, Peyt."

Peyton took a deep breath, "I missed you too." She grabbed his hand, "Let's sit down." As she led them to the couch,

Another silence over came them, but it wasn't as comfortable as it used to be between them, so he had to break it, "So you're living in my house, huh?"

She smiled, "Yea. It actually worked out perfectly. I mean even though I miss my room, I didn't really want to stay in that big house by myself anymore. It just somehow felt lonelier… it was probably because I knew that you and Brooke wouldn't be walking through my door anymore."

"Yea… I have to say though, it's pretty weird to think that you are sleeping here every night." He smiled, and she met his eyes,

"Yea I know what you mean." And she did. The first few weeks she felt wrong, sleeping in his mom's room; a room that she had never even been in before, let alone lived in. So after that, she would move into his room at night, which she had kept untouched, when she couldn't sleep. It made her feel somehow closer to him. When she was in his bed she would imagine that he was writing in the next room and she was just waiting for him to come lay down and pull her into his arms where they would fall asleep together… of course it never came true.

"Peyton, are you sick?" She lifted her head, her eyes wide,

"What?"

"I don't know. I mean the whole trip I had no idea what to expect, but you're here, and you look good… really good," He smiled as she blushed and turned her head, he loved that he could still make her do that after what had happened between them, "And I just need to know, are you sick?"

Peyton took a breath, "No, Luke, I'm not sick." He sighed, relieved, "But there is something." She stopped again, not knowing how she could say it. Haley just kept telling her it was like ripping off a band-aid, but now sitting here and looking into his worried eyes, she knew it wasn't that easy, "You remember the night you left?"

He grabbed her hand, and grazed his thumb slowly along her palm, and she couldn't help the shiver she felt go up her spine, she hated that he could still do this to her, "How could I forget?" He whispered, sincerely.

She nodded, and continued, "Well something else happened that night, Luke."

"What?" His mind reeled with what could have possibly gone down after he stepped out of her room late that night.

"Luke," Here it was, the band-aid was coming off, "I got pregnant."

His hand automatically gripped her hand, and she couldn't stop the tears that began to fall from her face as he spoke softly, "What…"

Lucas' mind was in shock. Peyton is pregnant… with his child. He didn't know what to think of it, but then it hit him. It had been ten months, there was no way she was pregnant… "Peyton, did you miscarry?"

"No, Luke." She took another deep breath, "I had a baby one month ago yesterday. We have a son, Luke."

**A/N** - Surprise! Well, most of you probably thought this was going to happen, but what happened in between them professing their love for one another and him being with Lindsey? And what will happen now that Luke knows about their son? Want to find out? You'll need to review so I get the motivation to keep updating!!


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are awesome, seriously! Please keep up with the encouraging reviews, they really do motivate me to keep updating.**

**This chapter is mostly all in the past, but I think that it will answer a lot of questions. I hope you enjoy!**

**Brooklyn, New York – September 20****th****, 2007**

Lucas' phone buzzed, as he walked down the street to his student apartment, he smiled when he saw the name that was flashing across the screen, he flipped it open and answered, "Hey you."

"Hey, Luke." He could immediately sense the sadness in her voice,

"What's wrong, Peyt?" He asked over the horns and sounds coming from the city street.

She sighed, "I can't hear you very well." She had always felt far away from him when she spoke to him on the phone, but recently she felt that their distance had gotten larger.

"I'm almost to my apartment, let me call you when I get inside." They disconnected and Lucas was left with the feeling of guilt he always felt when he heard Peyton's poignant voice speak to him from miles away.

When Luke had first moved down to New York City, they had talked as much as they possibly could, but the last couple of weeks had been hard on both of them. His course load had started to pick up and he became closer with the friends he had made, so had been spending more time with them, and it was becoming increasingly hard to find time to talk. Not that Luke didn't try, he called whenever he was able to. At first, Peyton was always there, excited to talk to him, but he felt that something was wrong with her recently, like she pushing him away. He knew that she had gotten busier because she was trying to work on finding local bands and having them record at TRIC, but he knew that that wasn't all it was. He knew her, and he was afraid she was going to run. She had gotten good at that the past few years.

He called her right when he shut the door to his small studio apartment, and was relieved when she answered,

"Is this better?"

"Yeah it is. I just couldn't hear your voice as much as I wanted to." She said softly and he smiled.

"God, I miss you." He murmured lazily, "Move here, Peyton."

She sighed, they had been through this so many times, that it had almost become a routine. He always asked her to move there to be with him, she always told him that she wasn't ready to leave, and he would give up, only to bring it up when they talked next, hoping that that time she would say yes.

"Lucas… you know I can't."

"No I don't know that!" She flinched at his sudden anger, "I'm sorry, but, Peyton, I just don't get it. I know that you started to work on a recording label, but god, Peyton we are talking about New York! They have an awesome music scene. It would work out so much more here, then it would in Tree Hill!" He said it harshly, but regretted it as soon as he heard her sniffle, indicating tears.

"You know that it would be really hard to just pick up my life and move there."

He spoke in a nicer tone, "Peyton, I love you. I want to be with you every day. Don't you want that too?"

It was silent and all he could hear was his heart beating as she said,

"I don't even know what we are Lucas. Are you my boyfriend? Are you the guy I'm dating? Are you the guy who I pine after while you live hundreds of miles away?! Dammit Luke, what the hell are we?!" As she ended, she started to sob.

He didn't know what to make of her outburst, but just said, "We're Lucas and Peyton, just like we've always been." He said it so simply, making it sound so easy, but she knew it never was that simple with them.

"It has not always been Lucas and Peyton, and you should know that since you've been with Brooke for most of the time I've known you." They were both quiet, when she finally spoke softly, "I feel like I'm lying to her every time we talk, Luke."

"Peyton," He set his face in his hands, "I've told you that Brooke and I were over when it happened. Me and her knew that we were over long before that because it has always been you, Peyt."

"Always, Luke?! You've got a really funny way of showing that!!" It scared them both how angry she was, but she knew she couldn't stop, "You were with her for a _year and a half_, Luke! A fucking year and a half!"

It was quiet as he heard her crying on the other end, and he felt his heart drop. He knew that they had needed to talk about this eventually, but he didn't know why she was so angry when they had told one another that they loved each other. She knew that he loved _her_, and he hated that he wasn't there to pull her into his arms and reassure her of that. Her soft voice broke the silence,

"Where were was I when you were telling her that you loved her? Where were you after I told you that I loved you for the _second_ time, Luke? You were with her. You were always with her." Peyton stopped, she had already said a lot, and it was becoming hard to talk through the tears.

"I don't know what to say, Peyton, except that I love you. You know that. We both made a lot of mistakes over the past couple of years, but that night… that night we found each other again…"

"We rushed into everything really fast that night, Luke."

"Peyton, don't do this." He pleaded and his heart began to break as she continued to speak,

"We didn't even think about what we were doing. We were selfish,"

"Dammit Peyton, don't do this again! Do not run away from me again!" He raised his voice, hoping that she would suddenly realize that what she was saying was a mistake.

Peyton wiped the tears that were running down her face, and took a couple deep breaths, "That night was amazing, Luke, but," She struggled to say it as she looked at the blue positive sign staring up at her, and she knew she had to do it, "It was the perfect way to say_ goodbye_."

When she finished she could her him start to softly cry, "Why are you doing this, Peyton? I love you and I know that you love me."

"You have a new life now, and I don't want to hold you back from your dreams."

He shook his head even though he knew she couldn't see him, "That won't happen."

"Yes it will," She closed her eyes, "Goodbye Lucas."

And she hung up, leaving a broken hearted boy on the other end, and causing her heart to break as she took one last glance at the pregnancy test and curled up on her bed. She cried then, crying for her unborn baby, and the boy she loved so much that she had to let him go.

-x-

**Tree Hill, North Carolina - Two Days Later**

Haley opened the door, to a disheveled looking Peyton, and instantaneously pulled her friend into her arms, and rubbed her back as Peyton began to cry into Haley's shoulder. Haley hadn't heard from her blonde friend in a few days, and even though life with a four-month old was hectic, she noticed Peyton's absence right away since her and Nathan had gotten so used to having her around their house.

"What's wrong, Peyton?" Peyton pulled herself away from Haley and wiped her eyes as they walked into the Scott residence. She tried to speak, but couldn't. Haley just nodded and led her to the couch, where she waited for an explanation.

"Where's Jamie?" Peyton asked wanting to change the subject.

"He's taking a nap," Haley squeezed her hand, "Now are you going to tell me what's going on or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"

Peyton let out a struggled laugh, and began, "Luke.."

"Hales, where did you put my…." Nathan stopped as he entered the room, "Oh hey Peyt! What's up?" It was only then that he noticed the blonde's red-rimmed eyes and realized she had been crying.

Haley spoke, "Nathan, me and Peyton were just about to talk. Can you leave us alone for a few minutes?"

"No, Haley, it's ok. He's going to need to hear this eventually." She looked up at her good friend, "Sit down, Nate."

He sat down on the chair, next to the couch, "Was Lucas being an idiot again?" He spoke, trying to make light of the situation, but regretted it as he saw the pain flash through her eyes at the mention of his brother's name. Him and Haley knew that Peyton and Luke were "talking", as they both called it, but he knew that there was more to the story. There was always more to the story when it came to those two.

Haley gripped Peyton's hand a little tighter, "Peyton, what is it? You're scaring me."

Though it only came out as a soft whisper, they both heard it loud and clear,

"I'm pregnant."

Haley and Nathan broth froze, and Peyton's heart raced at the silence. She wished she could say, "Gotcha!" and they would go back to their jokes and laughter that usually occurred with the three of them, but she knew that she couldn't. It was the first time that she had said those words out loud, and she could swear she was able to hear the earth sifting at that very moment.

"Peyton…" Haley was at a loss for words.

"Is it Luke's?" Nathan had gotten the courage to speak.

Peyton nodded, and as if she was reading the question going through their minds, she answered, "It happened the night before he left. That night, it was as if everything had clicked into place for the two of us, and we weren't even thinking." She placed her face into her hands and leaned on her knees, "We weren't even thinking." She whispered again.

Haley pulled her friend into her arms, and whispered soothing words into her ear. Nathan sat watching his friend break into tears, and covered his mouth with his hand, in shock that this was happening.

"Did you tell Luke?" Haley asked gently, Peyton pulled back and looked away ashamed,

"I basically told Luke that I didn't want to speak to him again, right after I found out."

"What? Why?" Peyton's eyes reached Nathan's,

"I couldn't hold him back from achieving his dreams. I love him too much for that." He could see her pleading with him for understanding, and he immediately recognized the emotion he felt when he had to let Haley go on tour for her music, and he gave her a knowing nod.

"Peyton, you know that Luke would want to know this," Haley responded, she loved this girl, but Luke was also her best friend and she didn't know if she could sit next to Peyton as she kept this a secret from him, "He deserves to know."

"I know." She murmured, "But I'm so scared, Haley. Lucas and me… we have this long, complicated history and then it seemed like we could finally be together, and then he left. He left for New York, and I don't think I've ever felt more alone. Every time I spoke with him, I felt more and more separated from his new life. And then I found this out, and I freaked out."

Haley put a reassuring arm around Peyton as she set her head on her shoulder, "I can't tell him. Not yet."

Haley met her husband's eyes, and knew that he was thinking the same thing she was, they both loved Lucas, but Peyton needed her time. She would tell him when she was ready, but until then they would be there for her. They would become her family, because Haley couldn't imagine going through her pregnancy alone, and she would not let Peyton go through that.

"Ok," She strongly stated, "We will figure everything out together." Peyton grabbed her hand and whispered,

"Thank you."

-x-

**Brooklyn, New York – October 27****th****, 2007**

"So how's my nephew doing?" Luke asked Nathan, as he spoke into his phone.

"He's great, man. I swear he gets bigger every day." Luke smiled at how happy Nathan seemed. He couldn't help but wish that he could see be back in Tree Hill so he could see his nephew and friends… and Peyton.

"How is… she?" He asked his brother hesitantly and heard the usual sigh from Nathan.

"You know, Luke, you could just ask her yourself. She's in the other room with Haley and Jamie right now, it would be really easy for me to hand the phone over to her."

"Nathan, I can't do that. I can't talk to her. She's not mine to talk to anymore."

Nathan rolled his eyes; the two blondes really were more alike then they both knew, "Luke, that's bull shit. I don't get why you guys can't talk, but you can still think about her everyday."

"I don't think about her… everyday." He said defensively.

"Yea that was really convincing." Nathan laughed.

"It's complicated."

"Life's too short for complications, Luke." He heard his brother groan at his insistence, and it became another moment that Nathan yearned to tell him of Peyton's widening stomach and cases of morning sickness, but like always, he kept his mouth shut.

"I got to go, I'm going to be late for class. Tell Haley I say hi."

Nathan gave up and replied, "Will do, man."

Luke rose from the chair and pulled on his jacket, along with his bag. And began to walk outside the coffee shop he regularly studied at, into the crisp fall air he was greeted with. He inwardly sighed at the conversation with Nathan. He loved talking with his brother and catching up, but he hated that for hours after he hung up the phone, his mind would only focus on the thought of Peyton.

Since their last talk on the phone, he had attempted to throw himself into school and friends. Hoping that they would fill the empty void that he felt in his heart, now that she wasn't there for him. Nothing worked, because he could see and feel Peyton in everything he read, everything he wrote, every song he heard, every piece of art he noticed. She was consistently there and he hated it. He hated that he wasn't strong enough to move on, but at the same time he hated that he wasn't strong enough to pick up the phone and just call her.

Despite Peyton's insistence that the night they spent together was wrong, he knew it was the complete opposite. In the very moment he drove up to her house and saw her sitting on her porch swing, he knew that that was where he should have been the past two years. He couldn't explain what had made him run from Peyton Sawyer. Maybe it was the intense hurt he felt when she left him the night he confessed he wanted everything with her. Or maybe, it was that every time he saw pain in her eyes, he felt as though her pain became his as well, as if they actually were soul mates… and that idea made everything too real for such a young age.

All he knew was that the night they spent together was everything he needed to confirm that she would always be the one. But she apparently didn't think the same.

He sat down in his lecture, and pulled out his pen and pad in an automatic fashion, then settled in the seat for another long lecture on grammar he already knew. He was suddenly pulled out of daze as a young girl plopped down next to him, panting loudly.

She was pretty, with long light brown hair, and friendly eyes, which she looked at him with a minute later and professed her annoyance, "Aren't the subways supposed to be on some strict schedule?"

He laughed, " Yea, I think that's the point."

"Yea well that's what I thought too, but let me give you a word of advice, do not trust the subway schedule, because you'll end up running down blocks so you are not late for class." She smiled widely at him, "I'm Lindsey."

For the first time in awhile, he gave a genuine smile, "I'm Lucas."

-x-

Two weeks later, Lucas took Lindsey on their first date. He was instantly drawn to her happy aroma. The conversation was simple and easy. He kissed her good night and smiled the whole way back to his apartment. But once he got into his room, he pulled out a drawing of Peyton's, of the two of them from junior year, that he had stolen. Once again, the ache returned.

-x-

Two weeks after that, Lucas and Lindsey slept together. He pushed Peyton's green eyes into the back of his head as he entered Lindsey. He pushed Peyton's soft skin away as he ran his hand along Lindsey's as they lay together. They feel asleep together, but Luke woke suddenly and he couldn't explain his sudden urge to hear her voice; the sudden urge to get an answer he needed.

He slowly got up from bed, making sure he didn't wake Lindsey. He grabbed his coat and slipped on his shoes. After making his way outside, he sat on the front steps to his building and pulled his cell phone out from his pocket, and dialed her number.

It rang once. Twice.

"Hello?" In the moment he heard her tired voice, his heart ached to touch her, but he couldn't.

"I need to ask you something."

"Luke?" She said it shocked, and he could picture her sitting up in bed with an uncertain look in her eyes.

"Is there something more going on, Peyton?" he paused and formed his thought, "I can't help this nagging feeling that you ended us because there's something else. That there's something you're not telling me."

He was answered with silence, and he let out a breath of air, "Peyton, I'm asking you this, please tell me the truth. Is there something that you're not telling me?"

She moved her hand down to touch the bump that was taking over her stomach, and thought that if there was any time to tell him what was going on, this would be it. But her words defied her, "No Luke, there's nothing else."

He put his face in her hands, and held back the tears that had formed at the rims of his eyes. It all hit him then that she had ended things because she had wanted to, not because she felt like she needed to. He could hear her tears, as well, but it was his turn now to say what she had said to him weeks before,

"Goodbye Peyton."

He entered his room again and saw Lindsey still sleeping soundlessly. He got back into bed and pulled her into his side. This was his life now.

-x-

**Tree Hill, North Carolina – November 28****th****, 2007**

Peyton smiled as she heard the baby's happy giggles, as she lightly tickled his feet. She stared down at Jamie's wide smile, and was met with the trademark Scott blue eyes and she felt as though her heart stopped. Her child would probably inherit those same eyes, and every time she would look into her baby she would see Lucas. She slowly lifted Jamie into the air and grinned as he made that signature baby coo-ing sound. Peyton brought him to her face and rubbed her nose across his and was greeted with the sweet smell of innocence. It still felt surreal to her that she would be holding her own in just over five months.

"You're a natural, Peyton." She turned and saw Haley leaning against the doorframe, with her arms crossed and smiling.

She smiled embarrassed and set Jamie into his baby sit on the floor, and waved away the comment, "Oh no.."

"Yea you are. You're going to be a great mother." Haley stepped into the room, and took a seat next to Peyton on the couch.

Peyton met her eyes, "Yea?"

Haley nodded, "Yes definitely. I swear Jamie already has his first crush. Which I guess makes sense, you are Peyton Sawyer after all. What Scott boy hasn't been infatuated with you?" Haley smiled as she nudged Peyton's shoulder.

Peyton laughed sadly, and it was then that Haley noticed the dark bags under the blonde's eyes, "Peyton? Are you ok? You look really tired."

Peyton was immediately hit with the memory of Lucas' call from last night. The way he sounded so sure that there was something she wasn't telling him, and the hope that there was because then he could just save her from whatever she was going through, and they would be ok. She couldn't look into Haley's eyes as she answered,

"Yea, I just didn't sleep very well. My back is starting to hurt at night." She hated that she had to lie to Haley, but even though she knew that Haley supported her, she also knew that Haley would not happy if she found out that Peyton had out right lied to Luke.

Haley smiled, "Ah yes, the back pains. You know, I have this great back heater that Nathan found when I was also about four months pregnant. I'll have to look for it, but you can use it because it worked miracles, I swear!"

Peyton smiled in thanks, "That would be awesome Hales."

"God, I still can't believe this," Peyton looked at Haley confused, as she answered, "That me and you are going to kids right around the same age! They will be cousins, and they will get grow up together! How awesome is that? I always wanted to raise my kids with my best friends kids too!"

Peyton let out a smile, but inwardly her heart dropped. She loved Haley, and she too had also wanted to raise kids with her best friend. But that best friend was Brooke. They had always talked about how their kids would be around the same age, and would become best friends, or maybe even lovers if they wanted too, because then they would be officially related somehow. She looked down in shame, and said what she had wanted to for weeks,

"Haley, I need to tell Brooke." As she met her eyes, Haley nodded, expecting that.

"Ok, why don't you call her later?"

Peyton shook her head, "No, I can't do this over the phone. She deserves to hear it in person. Not only has her best friend been pregnant for four months, but it's with her ex-boyfriend." She looked down into her hands in shame, and Haley set a supporting hand on her shoulder, "What if she doesn't ever want to talk to me again, Hales?"

Haley sighed, she had been wondering when this was going to come up. The words 'Brooke' and 'Lucas' had been not been spoken lightly around Peyton. Lucas was rarely brought up, and even though they would all talk about Brooke, Haley and Nathan could see the slight discomfort Peyton held with the mention of her name. In all honesty, Haley was surprised that Peyton hadn't tried to tell her yet, the two kept nothing apart from each other… except when it came to Lucas.

"You know that won't happen, Peyton. You two have been through so much together, and Brooke loves you no matter what." Peyton nodded,

"Ok," Peyton sat up straight, and looked at Haley, "I need to do this." Haley smiled at Peyton's sudden confidence, she had missed it these past few weeks.

Two hours later, Peyton had a flight scheduled. An hour after that, her bags were packed, and 9 hours later, Nathan, Haley and Jamie, watched as Peyton boarded her plane.

Nathan sighed, "Well at least she'll be free of some of her guilt." Haley nodded and took his hand as they walked out of the airport.

-x-

**Los Angeles, California – November 29****th****, 2007**

Peyton had been standing outside of Brooke's door for about five minutes, trying to calm the flips that her stomach, which was currently covered in a loose coat, were doing. She finally used her courage to lift her hand and knock lightly on the door. It was another few moments, before the door swung open, and she was greeted with the shocked face of her brunette best friend.

Brooke froze when she saw who was on the other end of her door, "Peyton?"

Peyton laughed at Brooke's confusion, "Surprise!"

Brooke let out a scream and pulled her into a hug, "Oh My God P! It is so good to see you!"

"It's great to see you too B." She smiled as they separated.

"Well come in, come in! I cannot believe you are here! I missed you so much." Peyton smiled at the familiarity of Brookes excited rambling, "This is my apartment; it's kind of a mess."

It was only then that Peyton looked around at the large room she was standing in, and her mouth dropped open, "Brooke, this place… it's amazing."

Brooke laughed, "Yea well I guess Victoria is still good for something." She couldn't believe that her best friend was here, "Here, let me take your coat."

Peyton unbuttoned it and handed it over to Brooke, without thinking as she continued to gape at the size of Brooke's apartment. Brooke took the coat, and pushed it into a closet that was in the front hall. She grinned as she walked back, "So not that I don't love the surprise P, but what are you doing…" She immediately stopped walking as she saw the unmistakable bump that had been revealed in Peyton's tighter clothing.

Peyton was once again filled with nerves, as she placed her hands protectively over her stomach. The words that she had gone over on the plane ride were suddenly gone and she was left with an extreme unsettling feeling as Brooke walked closer to her.

"What. Peyton, you're pregnant!" Peyton let out a struggled laugh.

"What?!" She joked as she looked down at her stomach, "Oh my god, you're right!"

She was happy when she earned a slight smile from Brooke, but it was gone quickly as Brooke took Peyton's hand and led her into a modern room where they sat on a couch,

"Well I guess this is why you're here."

Peyton nodded, "Brooke, I have wanted to tell you right since I found out, but it never seemed right, sharing this information over the phone."

"How far along are you?" She asked the question quickly, even though it was not the answer she wanted to know the most.

"It will be four months in about a week." Brooke slowly nodded as if trying to process the huge amounts of information that were suddenly being thrown at her.

"It's Luke's." Peyton didn't know why she had just spit it out so quickly, when she had struggled everyday trying to tell Brooke about it for the last few months. Maybe it was because actually seeing her in person, she realized just how much she wanted to confide in her best friend.

Brooke dropped Peyton's hand, and looked into her green eyes, "_What_?"

"Brooke, I swear it didn't happen when you were together. It was the night before he left, and it all happened so suddenly." Peyton began to let a few tears fall down her face, "You have no idea how much guilt I feel every day. I just don't want you to hate me. Please don't hate me." She whispered.

Brooke looked at her best friend who was slowly breaking before her, and she let out a sigh as she set her head into her hands, and looked towards Peyton. Her heart automatically went out to her blonde friend, and if she was really honest with herself, her mind had immediately gone to Lucas when she saw the bump on Peyton.

"Brooke…" Peyton looked at her with sad eyes, and Brooke took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"God, Peyton, I don't hate you." Peyton let out a breath of air that she hadn't realized she was holding, "I am mad that you didn't tell me earlier, though. We are best friends and we agreed to not let any secrets get between that again," Peyton opened her mouth to respond, but Brooke put her hand up to stop her, "But I know how you are P. Sawyer, and I know that you need your time to deal with everything, so I understand."

Peyton shook her head, "No, Brooke, you're not supposed to understand! You're supposed to be yelling at me for betraying you! You're supposed to tell me that I'm a whore!"

Brooke smiled gently, "Well you are not going to get that from me. Sorry."

Peyton met her eyes and whispered, "Why not?"

"When it comes to Lucas, we have both always been so stupid. I always knew that he was in love with you P. I knew it when I was with him before you guys were together, and I knew it when I left for L.A. I guess I just tried to hang on to him, because… I don't know… maybe because he was supposed to be mine? Oh god, that sounds so unbelievably immature." Peyton squeezed her hand to tell her that it was ok, "All I know is that all three of us made a lot of mistakes. But Luke, and me are nothing compared to you and Luke. We were a high school relationship, nothing more. I know that, because since I've been out here, I haven't missed him the sense that a girl in love would."

Peyton sniffled, and Brooke spoke softly, "In the way you miss him." Peyton broke into tears and Brooke pulled her into her arms.

"I'm sorry." Peyton spoke, and Brooke held her tighter,

"Me too."

They sat there for a while, just letting each other cry against one another. But they finally separated, and Brooke pushed back Peyton's matted hair from her face.

"Peyton, I do need to know everything though." Peyton looked at her regrettably, "It's ok, I just need to know what's going on. Where's Luke?"

Peyton took a deep breath and began the story that for so long she was sure this best friend of hers would hate her for, but now with the reassurance of Brooke holding her hand, she let it all out.

-x-

Peyton lay awake on Brooke's huge bed. She turned her face and looked at her friend who was sleeping silently. She smiled as she realized what an amazing best friend she really had.

After lot's of crying and talking, and comforting, Brooke ordered them Chinese and they watched _The Breakfast Club_, a favorite of the pair. They laughed at their favorite parts, and let out girly "Awww's" at the cutest parts. And they both enjoyed the complete easiness that had returned after Peyton's confession.

Brooke told her that she understood why Peyton couldn't tell Luke.

"_You are kind of the Bermuda Triangle of relationships."_

She said knowingly, and told her that she would be there for her no matter what. Brooke even told her that there was more than enough room for Peyton and a baby to live in that apartment with her. And Peyton was sad when she told Brooke she couldn't, after Brooke had confessed the constant loneliness that she felt in Los Angeles, especially with Victoria trying to make Clothes Over Bros run her way instead of Brooke's. But in usual best friend fashion, Brooke knew why Peyton couldn't leave Tree Hill.

Seeing Brooke had made a lot of Peyton's doubts smaller. She could raise this child, and she would be able to tell Lucas. Peyton was strong and she knew that no matter what happened, Brooke, Haley and Nathan would be there right beside her, telling her that she could do it. She finally fell into the first peaceful sleep she had had in four months.

-x-

**Tree Hill, North Carolina – May 31****st****, 2008**

"No," Peyton spoke slowly, "I had a baby one month ago yesterday. We have a son, Luke."

Luke's heart froze. He had a son. He had a son with Peyton. For ten months he had been kept in the dark. He immediately retracted his hands from hers. She could she the anger flash through his eyes and she couldn't help the fear that entered her body when he stood up and looked away.

He finally turned around and looked at her, "What do you mean we have a son?"

She stood up and walked in front of him, and set her hands on his forearms, "Luke, I wanted to tell you every day…"

"Then why didn't you?!" She jumped at the loudness of his voice, "You could have told me. You could have picked up that phone and dialed my number. But you didn't!" He pushed his arms away from hers and walked into the room, pacing.

"Luke, it wasn't that simple."

He recoiled at her answer, "I asked you, Peyton. I asked you straight forward if there was anything that you were keeping from me, and you said no." She looked away in shame, "You said no, Peyton."

"I know, and that was a mistake. I regret it all the time. But I was just so scared and lonely and you were in New York forming a new life…"

"Don't give me any of that 'new life' bull shit! I am so sick of hearing that excuse from you!" He met her eyes, "_You_ were my life, Peyton. But you pushed me away. You lied to me and didn't even think to tell me something this huge."

"Luke.." She pleaded, as he turned away and walked towards the door,

"I named him Keith."

He froze, as he was turning the doorknob.

She began crying but didn't stop talking, "He was born on May 7th, at 5 lbs 3 ounces. He has these deep blue eyes, just like you. He has ten fingers and ten toes, and he has the softest skin." She stopped as he turned around, "He…"

"Peyton.." he wanted to be able to go and pull her into his arms, but he said, "I can't do this right now.. I need to…" he couldn't finish as he walked outside.

Peyton stood still, sure that it was all just another bad nightmare. But when she felt the tears running down her eyes, she knew that the pain she was feeling could never be this bad in a dream. In a robotic fashion, she pulled out her phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hey P. mommy!" Brooke's happy voice filled the silence, but she stopped when she heard Peyton crying, "Oh god, Peyton. Is it Keith? Is he ok?"

"It's not Keith," and Brooke felt relieved to know that her little nephew was still there,

"Then what's wrong?"

"Luke… he left. I told him and he left." She let out.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Brooke responded immediately, she needed to get home to see her broken friend. She knew she should have stayed there after Keith, but she was going back now and hoped that that would be enough.

**A/N** – Please don't hate me! And please don't hate Lucas! Try and remember that while Peyton has had time to accept her pregnancy and baby for months, he is just learning of it for the first time. I also know that some of you are very curious as to where this little leyton baby is, and i promise that he will be making his first appearance in the next chapter! I love reviews, almost as much as I love reading leyton fics! So press that button!


	4. Chapter 4

**So I can't say it enough, but thank you, again, for your great reviews!**

**I don't want to say much about this chapter, except that I hope you enjoy it… so read away…**

**Tree Hill, North Carolina – May 31****st****, 2008**

Peyton wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face as she drove down the streets she had become so used to taking in the last month. The streets that led her to what had become her second home since Keith was born. While her mind kept replaying Luke's angry face and the image of him walking out the door, and a part of her heart felt the pain she had felt from his absence the last ten months… another large portion of it was full of guilt at not seeing her beautiful son today as she had the last 30 days.

She pulled into one of her regular spots and she stepped out, and shielded her hands from the sun that was raining down between the clouds. As she opened the door and was greeted by the too-clean smell she had gotten accustomed to, she stepped on to the elevator that took her up to the floor full of familiar faces. Right away she was greeted with a kind smile, from one of her favorite nurses, Cindy.

"Hi, Peyton. Did you get a good night's sleep in your own bed last night?" Peyton smiled as Cindy laid a comforting hand on her arm,

"I… I tried." Cindy nodded in understanding, "How's he doing?"

"He's doing very well. Cute as a button."

Peyton sighed, "He always is. I missed him."

Cindy grinned, "Well I bet he missed you too." They waved, as Peyton made her way into the neonatal intensive care unit. Her eyes found his closed-off crib right away, and her heart smiled as she saw him stretch his small hands open. She had become used to the tears that always came when she stood over him, and wiped them away.

"Hi baby," She whispered, and put her hand in the open hole on the side and felt his small hand inside of hers, "Mommy's here. I missed you little man. More than you know."

His eyes opened slowly, and her heart ached when she saw the deep blue; all she yearned for was to be able to pick him up and hold him in her arms as she did the day he was born; the last day she was able to hold him. She felt a pain course through her body as she saw the tiny breathing tube covering his small nose. And then she was sobbing, and didn't even try to stop herself from breaking down.

"You need to get better, Keith. You have to because I love you so much, and I need you. I can't lose you, ok, baby?" She sat down in her chair that had been placed next to him weeks ago, and used her free hand to cover her eyes as she cried, while she held on tightly to his weak hand, just to feel his light pulse.

-x-

Brooke raced through the airport, and let out a heavy breath as she saw the flight attendants still accepting a few stray people's tickets to get on the plane.

"Just in time!" one woman greeted her as she took Brooke's ticket. Brooke nodded in thanks as she walked onto the plane, and took her first class seat. She laid her head back and tried to calm her racing heart. She began to replay the fight with her mother that she had just had, which was the cause of her tardiness.

Her mother had never been the most understanding person, but she couldn't believe the absolute bitch she had just been. Brooke had tried to explain that she needed to get back to Tree Hill to be there for Peyton, because she was slowly falling apart more and more as each day went on with Keith in the hospital. And now that Lucas was back, but wasn't there for her, Brooke feared it would be the last thing Peyton would be able to handle before breaking.

"_Just send her money to help out with the hospital bills. She's the one that got knocked up at 18, what else can you really do about it?"_

Brooke had flinched at the insensitiveness that had come with Victoria's comment, and had resisted the urge to slap her own mother. Money would obviously help Peyton, but the blonde needed her best friend there. Ever since the day Brooke had gotten back to Los Angeles since Keith's hard delivery she had felt guilty. As much as she knew Peyton appreciated the daily calls, Brooke knew it was not enough. She herself would sit in worry about Peyton and little baby Keith. Each day when she heard the sadness within Peyton's voice, she had come so close to picking up the phone and calling Lucas, knowing full well that he was the only one who could help Peyton completely.

He always was.

And even though he had run, Brooke truly believed that he would be there for Peyton and they would get through everything together. They had to, or else Brooke wouldn't know what to believe in anymore.

-x-

Lucas had naturally ended up at the river court. His mind was racing, and couldn't think of any other place that would help ease the pain he was feeling right now. He was wrong.

The only thing he could see and picture as he walked onto the court, was that night with Peyton. The was she looked at him, the way he held her.

"_I always will."_

He let out a loud groan, and kicked the ground in anger. Part of him hated himself for leaving her there, because he wanted to tell her he still was in love with her and didn't care about what happened, that he didn't care that she had lied to him. But he couldn't. He couldn't even look at her right now.

When he had called her that night, and asked her if there was anything else wrong with her, and she said no, he had begun to give up hope for their relationship. But he had never been able to stop that nagging feeling that she was still lying to him. He couldn't explain why he felt that way… but it had always been there with Peyton. It was as if their souls were truly connected. But he didn't call her again, he didn't even come home for his school breaks to see if she was ok. He hated himself for that, because if he had known what she was going through, he would have been on the next flight down.

But then his hate switched from himself to her again. She was the one who had lied. She was the one who could have told him. But she was so damn scared, she was always so damn scared.

But even through all the anger towards her, he couldn't stop worrying about her in that moment. She must be so scared now, because he had done exactly what she thought he was going to do. He had run.

Luke felt exhausted with confusion and sat down on the court, with his head in his hands.

It was how Haley found him 20 minutes later, and her heart broke at the sight of him. Haley had figured he would be there when she got the call from Brooke, telling her how Peyton had called her with the information that Luke had walked away from the blonde. She walked up to him, unsure of how he was going to act towards her.

Luke lifted his head at the sounds of footsteps and groaned when he saw his best friend walking towards him.

"You knew this whole time, Haley. Why didn't you say anything?" He asked, meeting her eyes, as she sat down in front of him.

She felt ashamed, "Luke, you know that it wasn't my job to tell you."

"Then why didn't you make Peyton call me! She was with you through everything, you could have told her so many times to let me in to what she was going through. To what she was keeping me." He looked away, and quickly brushed the tear that had formed.

Haley reached out and took his hand into hers, which he reluctantly accepted.

"She wanted to. God, trust me when I say that she tried so many times. She was consumed by guilt, and she was so lonely. But she needed me and Nathan there, Luke." She paused, and squeezed his hand, "You are my best friend, and I have never felt worse about anything than keeping this from you, but Peyton needed her time. And she did call you, Luke. Yes, it might be later than she should have, but she needs you. She needs you so badly right now. She needs you to be with her, with your guy's son."

He lifted his head, and all of a sudden it hit him like a ton of bricks, and he whispered it out loud, "Me and Peyton have a son."

Haley felt herself smile at his words, "Yes, you have a son. And Luke, he is beautiful."

He let his tears fall, "She named him Keith."

Haley nodded slowly, "Yea. Yea, she did." At that moment, as she saw the look in Luke's eyes, she knew that everything was going to be ok. Luke knew about Keith, and he would return to Peyton. And Luke and her could save Keith together and they would all be ok.

But that was before she got the call.

-x-

Nathan rushed into the hospital haphazardly, and made his way to the floor he knew so well. As he ran off the elevator, he searched around to find Peyton. And then he saw her, sitting on a chair with her head in her hands, all alone. His heart broke, and he made his way to her. She lifted her head and she stood up immediately and fell into his arms. He held her tightly, wishing that he could take all of her pain away from her. He began to shed tears as he heard the sobs coursing through her body. He reluctantly pulled her away, and pushed back the hair from her face.

"Peyton, what happened? You weren't making much sense on the phone." He said gently.

Peyton sighed and sat back down on her chair, and he held onto her hand as he sat in the chair next to her and looked at her concerned,

"His lung collapsed. They had to take him into surgery."

"But I thought he was starting to breathe on his own. He was getting better." He shook his head confused, "I don't understand."

"He was getting better, but then it just happened for some reason," Peyton lifted her head and looked at him, "God, Nate, I'm so scared. I was sitting there, holding onto his small hand… and all of sudden the monitors started going off, and I heard him making this.. noise…" He squeezed her hand, "And then the doctors were in there and they were talking him away."

He pulled her into his arms, and she took a deep breath, calming for a moment at the comforting warmth his body gave her. "Where's Jamie?" She whispered.

"I left him with my mom." She nodded against him, and pulled away, "I'll be right back, Peyton, I'm going to give Haley a call. She needs to know."

Peyton nodded and watched him walk away. She couldn't believe this was happening. All she wanted was Lucas to be here with her, holding her hand and to hear him tell her that they would get through this together. But she didn't even know where he was. And she hadn't even gotten to tell him of the condition that Keith was in.

Everything was such a mess, and she didn't know how it could ever get better.

-x-

Haley pulled her hand from the Lucas' to flip open her cell phone,

"Hello?"

"Haley, you need to come to the hospital."

Haley swore she stopped breathing, and Luke immediately saw the fear spread across her face, and his heart dropped without even knowing what was going on.

"Nathan what happened?" She was already standing up, and Luke followed her lead.

"It's Keith, Hales. He's really bad, you need to get here as soon as you can." She struggled not to break down, "Jamie is with my mom, so don't worry about him."

She nodded frantically, "Ok, I'll be there right away." They hung up and she started to walk towards her car, but was stopped by Luke's gentle pull on her arm.

"Haley, what's going on?" Her heart stopped… he didn't know. Peyton didn't get the chance to tell him that Keith was in the hospital. It was at this realization that her tears began to fall, and she struggled to speak,

"Luke.." She didn't know how to tell him as she looked into his worried eyes.

"You're scaring me. Is it Jamie? Is he ok?" He asked about his nephew, but somewhere inside he had the feeling that that wasn't who it was.

"No, Luke, it's not my son." She emphasized on 'her son', and he froze,

"What do you mean?" He whispered,

"We have to get to the hospital and then we will explain everything to you," she started to walk, but he stopped her again,

"No, dammit Haley, what the hell is going on?" She turned and looked at his face which was full of confusion,

"Keith is in the hospital, Luke." His face paled as she continued, "He's been there since he was born. He's really sick."

His grip on her arm loosened as he felt as though al his blood was draining from him, the son he just found out about, the son he hadn't even met yet, his son was sick. And then Peyton's face flashed though his mind and all his instincts kicked in, and he grabbed Haley's hand tightly and they hurried to the car. He didn't know what to expect, he didn't know what was wrong with Keith, but all he knew was that he had to get to Peyton. He had to be there for her and their son.

-x-

Peyton hadn't moved since Brooke had showed up and taken her hand inside hers and had taken a seat next to her, with Nathan sitting on her other side, his hand resting on her thigh.

It had been one hour since she Keith was taken into surgery and she didn't understand why she hadn't heard about her son yet. How long could it take to perform a surgery on such a small body. She let out a struggled sound as she pictured her little baby on a surgery table. Brooke gripped her hand, and she turned to look into Brooke's concerned eyes.

"Thank you for coming." She whispered, and Brooke felt tears in her eyes at the first words that Peyton had said since she had gotten there 20 minutes earlier.

"Oh god honey, I should have been here earlier." Peyton shook her head,

"No Brooke, you're hear now and that's all that matters." Peyton turned her head to Nathan's and met his eyes, "Nate…"

He cut her off, "Peyton, stop it now. You are not going to go down the list of thank you's, like this is something final. I won't let you."

"But what if…"

"It won't. He will beat this, Peyton." He said strongly.

"How do you know?"

He let out a soft smile, "Because he's a fighter, just like his mom."

Brooke agreed, "Hell yes he is. I could see it in his eyes the first time I saw him, there's a strength in him that I've only ever seen in you."

Peyton squeezed both of their hands, hoping her friends were right. But said what she had been thinking since it happened,

"Luke should know what's going on." Brooke and Nathan didn't have time to respond though as Haley's voice broke their thoughts,

"Peyton!" She raised her green eyes, and saw her friend running towards her and she was immediately taken into her motherly arms, "It's all going to be ok."

They separated and it was only then that Peyton saw Luke standing there, with a face that she was sure was mirrored on her own. His eyes reached hers, and she froze. The emotion she saw there was enough to make her collapse onto the floor, but she felt herself being taken into his strong grip before she had the chance to fall.

It was if in that moment every mistake they had ever made with each other didn't matter. Every hurtful word and lie they had told one another disappeared from their minds. Because as they gripped onto each other and cried, she heard the words she had wanted to hear from him for months now,

"I'm here now, Peyt." He whispered into her ears, "I'm here."

**A/N** – Please review! I really want to know what you're thinking!!


	5. Chapter 5

**So I know this has taken absolutely forever, and there's really no excuse for it, but I hope this chapter will be worth the wait!**

**Los Angeles, California December 1****st****, 2007**

"I wish you would stay." Brooke whispered aloud as she held onto Peyton tightly, "I'm going to miss you way too much."

Peyton nodded against Brooke's shoulder and pulled back, "I know exactly what you mean, but seeing the way Victoria looked at me, I'd say that to protect my life, and my baby's life, I need to get out of here." She said with a smirk, and Brooke let out a laugh.

"Please call me whenever you want to bitch and moan about all your crazy pregnancy side effects," Brooke's smile faltered, "And please call Lucas, Peyton."

Peyton sighed and rested a hand on her stomach, "I will." Brooke looked at her unconvinced, "Brooke, I promise I will."

Brooke lifted her pinkie, "Pinkie promise?" Peyton let out a loud laugh and linked her pinkie with Brooke's.

"Pinkie promise." Brooke smiled and nodded. She gave Peyton one last hug and they said their final good byes. And then Peyton was left by herself, wondering to the ticket desk. As she reached the counter, she smiled at the man standing behind a computer.

"Hello! Are you here to check in or book a flight?"

"I gotta buy a ticket."

He nodded, "Ok, where to?"

Peyton opened her mouth ready to say Tree Hill, but her hand immediately went to her stomach when she felt something in her abdomen. She gasped, and looked up at the man assisting her. "I think my baby just kicked!" She said in a mix between a struggled laugh and tears.

"That is very exciting, Miss." The man looked at her smiling, but she sensed a slight agitation as he glanced behind her at the long line, which was forming. Peyton wiped away the few tears, "But the ticket?"

As she felt another kick, she knew where she was going, "New York City." She smiled as she pictured his blue eyes, "I need one ticket to New York."

The man nodded and began to type in his computer and printed out her ticket, "Enjoy your trip!"

She grinned, "Thank you." As she moved into the security line, her excitement soared. This was what she had been waiting for since she last spoke to Luke; she was waiting for a sign that told her that her baby was there. Even though she had morning sickness and back pains, it was nothing to the feeling she got when she actually felt her baby move. It was proof that this was really happening, and it was proof that she needed Luke to experience it by her side.

**New York City, New York December 1****st****, 2007**

The cold slapped Peyton's face harshly and she shook her head as she stepped outside of the airport. She hadn't really thought this over very well; traveling from California to New York was probably not the smartest idea when she only packed one suitcase filled with clothes ready for warmth and sun, not for clouds and flurries. Her hand buried deep inside of her pocket, as her other one began to numb as it pulled her suitcase behind her while she waited on the curb for a cab. Luckily, one pulled up within seconds and she jumped in as fast as she could.

"Where to?" The cab driver asked the same question the man from the airport had, just a few hours ago.

She rattled off Lucas' address quickly, her anxiousness increasing. The cab started to drive away and she settled back against the seat, and breathed in the warmth that was encompassed in the small car. As her eyes moved to look out the window, she was greeted with the hustle and bustle she always heard in the background of her and Luke's phone conversations. Her heart began to beat faster with every block the car drove down.

Peyton hadn't even thought about what she was going to say.

"_Luke, you're going to be a dad." _

"_I lied to you before. There was something else."_

"_I broke up with you because I was scared and alone and didn't know what else to do."_

Peyton shook her head, nothing sounded right, because no matter what she said, she knew that he was going to be angry. She had out right lied to him. There was no excuse for what she had done. But she knew that she still loved him with all of her heart, and was hoping that if he did too, then he would find it in himself to forgive her.

She was pulled out of her thoughts, as the cab slowed down to a stop. Her eyes looked out at the building she was in front of, and she was greeted with the name of Luke's student apartment she had heard him speak of so often.

"NYU Foster Apartments, right?" The drivers voice spoke loudly and she nodded. He cleared his throat as she got the hint and paid him, then slowly stepped out of the cab as it sped away. Her legs became paralyzed with fear and she couldn't get herself to take a step forward. But then she turned her head and saw a small coffee shop right across the street and thought it might be a good idea to stop into a bathroom real quick and do a little makeup check before she saw him.

Minutes later she looked into the mirror. Her blonde hair was askew because of wind and plane seats. Her makeup was still in tact, but the bags under her eyes were more evident than when she had last checked herself. Her black coat was buttoned to the top, and was slightly covering her bump, but not completely. She smoothed out her jeans and took a deep breath. There was not much she could do to way she fix her looks, but she couldn't pull her self to move away. This wasn't because she was afraid of what Luke would think of her appearance, she knew that he wouldn't care about that, but because the sooner she left, the sooner she would have to tell him everything.

But then she saw his face, and she felt his rough hands, and she was then filled with the simple reassurance that it would be ok. It had to be ok, because she loved him, and she knew that he was still in love with her too. It had to be ok, because she was pregnant, because she had flied all day to see the boy that had entered her heart with the slamming of breaks, and had never left.

As she moved down the hallway from the bathroom to the main coffee shop area, her heart raced as she heard a laugh that she knew so well. She walked a little faster and there he was. Lucas Scott was standing across the shop laughing, and she couldn't help but smile when she saw that he was still as beautiful as ever. As she opened her mouth to call out his name, her words caught in her throat as she saw his rough hands that she remembered so well, fall into another hand.

Her eyes rose and connected the hands to a face of a girl with long brown hair and friendly eyes. The girl rose to give the boy a quick kiss on the lips, but the boy cupped her cheek and deepened the kiss, causing the girl to let out a laugh. Lucas smiled and threw his arm around her shoulder and he laughed again at a joke the girl said as they walked outside together.

Peyton swore she could feel her heart breaking as she watched the scene unfold before her green eyes. She took a step back and collapsed into a chair, and she began to cry into her hands.

How could she have been so wrong? How could she have thought that he was still in love with her, when he clearly had moved on?

It was in that moment that she had made the unconscious decision that she was done trying to tell Lucas. He had moved on and had someone else to love. Peyton was strong and been through a lot, which is what ultimately convinced her that she could raise this child alone.

**Tree Hill, North Carolina April 30****th****, 2008 1:25 pm**

"Peyton, we are going to be there in two minutes. How are you doing?" Haley asked looking over at her friend, who was currently clutching her stomach and breathing heavily.

"I'm ok." She said nodding and taking another deep breath. In reality she was completely freaking out. The fear that something could go wrong was taking over her, and the pain was only adding to that intensity. "Haley?" She said quietly.

Haley anxiously looked over at her friend as she pulled into the hospital parking lot, "Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry we couldn't finish recording your song." Haley laughed, as she thought about being inside the studio just minutes before, singing her song, when the intercom buzzed and Peyton let out a struggled, _I think my water just broke_.

"Yea, you should be Peyton. This is definitely going to cost you some money." She said smiling, and Peyton laughed a little, "Ok Peyton, were here. Let's get you inside." Haley went over to the other side and helped Peyton out, immediately being greeted by a woman with a wheelchair, which Peyton quickly sat down in. They entered the emergency room, and began answering questions for the nurse, who began to wheel Peyton down to a room.

"Haley?" Peyton asked again, "Is Nathan coming?"

Haley grabbed her friends hand, sensing the fear that Peyton was feeling, "Yep, he should be here in a few minutes."

Peyton nodded as the nurses helped her onto the bed. The next few minutes were a blur, as Dr. Stevenson came in and measured Peyton's progress, which was already at six inches. She left, and said she would be back in 15 minutes to check on her again.

Haley moved into mom mode, and began to fluff the pillows, and give Peyton some of the ice chips that the nurses had provided.

"Haley?" Her eyes reached Peyton's, "Did you call Brooke?"

"Nathan was going to right after I called him. She's probably rushing to the airport as we speak." She said giving Peyton a supportive smile.

Peyton took another deep breath, as another contraction hit her. As the pain passed, she spoke again. "Haley?"

Haley let out a soft laugh and nodded.

"I'm really scared." Peyton said in a small voice. Haley's heart ached for her friend, and her eyes met Peyton's as she moved some hair out of Peyton's eyes.

"I know, but you're going to be great Peyton. I mean that. You are the strongest person I know, and you are totally going to rock this delivery." They smiled at each other as Peyton nodded.

"Is it ok if I ask another question?" Haley laughed,

"Fine, but only one more."

Peyton's eyes began to tear up for the first time since her water broke, "Will you stay with me in the delivery room? I really don't think I can do this alone."

Haley grabbed Peyton's hand and nodded, "Of course I will. But you know, I think this gives me godmother rights over Brooke."

Peyton laughed and wiped the tears that had fallen down her face.

**3:30 pm**

"Ok, Peyton, we need one more big push. Can you do that for me?" Dr. Stevenson asked loudly.

Peyton had begun to let the tears fall down her face earlier, when the doctors and nurses had started to say words like "fetal stress" and "complications". She was so tired, and knew that this wasn't going well. And through this all, the only person she wanted to be here to help her through her fear was Luke. But it was Haley, that she felt squeeze her hand tighter.

"Come on, Peyton. You can do this. It's just one more big push and you'll get to see your little baby. Don't you want that? Don't you want your baby to be out here?" Peyton cried and nodded her head, "Then just give one more push." Haley said gently.

And she pushed has hard as she could. Then her ears filled with the sound of crying, and then she was crying even more than she had been before, and then Haley began to cry.

Dr. Stevenson spoke, "It's a boy!"

"Oh my god, Peyton! You have a little boy!" Peyton and Haley let out a laugh, but it was short lived when they heard the new little boy stop crying, and beginning to make a struggled breathing sound. Nurses began to move fast, as they moved him to the little table where they were supposed to be cleaning him off, but Peyton knew that this was not what they were doing.

"What… what's going on? Dr. Stevenson?" Peyton cried out as Dr. Stevenson made her way over to Peyton's side,

"Peyton.." The nurses were taking him out of the room, and Peyton sat up as much as she could.

"Where are they taking my son?"

"Peyton, your son seems to have a case of Meconium Aspiration. This means that he inhaled meconium, which is blocking his airways and making it very difficult to breathe. They are taking him to the neonatal intensive care unit, where they can hopefully clear it up very quickly, but it might take awhile, especially if it has done any damages to his lungs. But, we aren't going to jump to any conclusions yet. Ok? I'll be back when we know more."

Haley set her hand on Peyton's shoulder automatically and took an intake of air. This wasn't what was supposed to happen; this wasn't what Peyton deserved. Peyton seemed completely unresponsive as Dr. Stevenson made her way to the door, but then Peyton spoke.

"Keith…" Both Haley and the doctor looked back at Peyton confused, "His name is Keith. Keith William Scott." Dr. Stevenson nodded and walked down to the NICU. Haley pulled Peyton into her arms as they both began to cry.

* * *

45 minutes later, Peyton had been cleaned up and moved back into her original room. She was sitting up, staring forward, her eyes bearing deep into the wall across from her. She was aware that Brooke, Nathan and Haley had entered the room and were sitting in the few chairs, which were present. Brooke had taken the chair closest to Peyton, while Nathan and Haley sat against the wall, their hands locked together.

Peyton let out a deep sigh, and looked over to Brooke who was looking back at her.

"This is so fucking messed up." She mumbled as she looked down at her hands. All eyes were on her as took another breathe and continued, " I mean I'm 18, I didn't even tell Lucas that I was having his baby, and then I deliver Keith, and I haven't even gotten to hold him." She began to laugh, but the laughter quickly turned into tears and she covered her eyes with her hand.

"Peyton, stop. The nurse said that we would be hearing from the doctor in a few minutes, and until then you do not get to sit here and bitch and moan." Brooke spoke up, as Peyton looked over at her and gave her a small smile,

"I though you said I could bitch and moan to you anytime?" Brooke laughed,

"Yea, well I'm revoking that privilage for the time being." Peyton squeezed her hand.

"Yea Sawyer, suck it up already." Nathan and Haley stood up and were around her bed, "I mean god, aren't you the girl who fought against a psycho stalker?"

They all laughed and she grabbed their hands, "God, I have the best friends."

Their moment was shortly interrupted, as Dr. Stevenson walked into the room. They all turned their attention to the short woman who was the only one to know the fate of baby Keith.

"Hello everyone." She greeted, "Peyton, I need to tell you some news, and it might be better if I share it with you privately."

Peyton shook her head, "No, they are my family and I want them to hear it too." Dr. Stevenson nodded and continued to speak.

"Ok, well like I said, Keith has Meconium Aspiration, which has effected his breathing. The meconium got into his lungs, and there was quite a lot of it. While we were starting to try and get the meconium out, we realized that his lungs are immature, due to a lack of surfactant. This is a chemical that prevents the air sacs from collapsing during breathing." She took a quick break trying to let Peyton process the information, " This means that we had to hook him up to a ventilator to help him breath, because he is not able to breath on his own."

Peyton let out a struggled sound, and Brooke quickly squeezed her hand.

"Usually we can transfer the surfactant to the lungs through the breathing tube, but with the mixture of the meconium and the lack of surfactant, Keith's lungs are in really bad shape and we aren't sure when he will be able to breath on his own."

"What does that mean? I mean is it going to be like a couple hours or a day?"

Peyton asked anxiously.

Dr. Stevenson gave her a comforting look, "I cannot tell you the exact time, but I know that unfortunately it will not be that quick. His lungs are in a fragile state, and as a newborn it takes a lot longer for their bodies to build up the strength it needs. I want you to know, that this might not be happening for more than a few weeks."

"Oh god…" Peyton mumbled to herself, as they all took in deep breaths full of shock.

Dr. Stevenson laid her hand on Peyton's arm reassuringly, "We have a great neonatal care center, and are confident that Keith will pull through, it will just take a little while. I'll be back later to check on you."

The group was silent as she left, until Peyton finally spoke up, "Can I bitch and moan now?"

**Tree Hill, North Carolina May 31****st****, 2008**

"I'm here now, Peyt." Peyton smiled at the words that she had wanted to hear for months now. She continued to hold onto him, afraid that if she let go, then he would be gone or he would leave again. But she slowly pulled herself back and pushed her hair our of her eyes as she spoke,

"I didn't know where you were and your phone was off," She took a deep breath and looked into his sad blue eyes, "I mean, I hadn't even gotten to tell you that Keith was in the hospital." Tears began to slowly fall down her face, but as if it was a reflex, Luke brushed his thumb, softly against her cheek and pushed them away. "I'm sorry, Luke. God I'm so sorry for…"

He shook his head and interrupted her, "It doesn't matter right now, Peyton. All that matters is that our son…" He closed his eyes for a quick second as if was processing everything, "that Keith, is ok."

She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close again. It all felt so right, to be here in his arms. Even through all of her worry and fear of what was happening to Keith, just having Lucas here was making her feel not as alone.

They pulled apart as they heard footsteps, and Peyton saw Dr. Stevenson approaching them.

"Peyton," She smiled and both Peyton and Luke took a sharp breathe, "Keith is doing great." All five members of the group let out a breath that they had been holding for way too long.

Peyton smiled, "So he's ok?" Dr. Stevenson nodded, "What happened exactly?"

"A part of his left lung tissue was infected, so it began to shut down. But we got in there and had to replace the infected tissue with artificial tissue used for this. And the artificial tissue is permanently in there."

"That's awesome. So he's back in the NICU with his ventilator, right?"

"Actually no," Everyone looked at her confused, but Dr. Stevenson only smiled wider, "While we were in surgery, we saw that all of the meconium is out of his lungs, and we were able to quickly pass the surfactant to the lungs, and they are now healthy and he is breathing on his own."

Peyton laughed, and let her eyes fill with tears again, but this time they were happy tears, something she hadn't cried in weeks. "What?" She asked in disbelief. Behind her, Nathan had scooped up Haley in his arms, and Brooke had began to cry is disbelief as well.

The doctor grinned, "So what do you say, Peyton. You want to go hold your son?"

She nodded eagerly, "Hell yes!" The entire group let out a laugh, and the girls both pulled Peyton into a hug.

Nathan set a hand on his brother's shoulder, and Luke looked at him with tears forming in his own eyes. Nathan nodded and was about to say something, but Peyton spoke first,

"Luke…" Lucas looked at Peyton and walked towards her smiling, but Dr. Stevenson stopped him,

"I'm sorry, but I think it would be best if it was only Peyton right now." He opened his mouth to speak, but once again Peyton spoke first,

"Dr. Stevenson, this is Lucas." She lifted her green eyes, and they met his gleaming blue eyes, and grabbed his hand, "This is Keith's father."

The doctor raised her eyes, "Oh…well in that case, lets go meet your son."

His heart swelled with how natural it sounded.

_Your son_.

His eyes met Peyton's again, and he intertwined their fingers as they made their way down to see their son, together.

**A/N – So what did you think??? I know this chapter was mostly in the past, but I felt like it all had to be written to add to the story. And I'm not a doctor, so some of this is probably off base, but I tried my best! But don't worry, the whole next chapter should be in the present. I know this chapter ended a happy one, but don't forget that Peyton and Lucas still have a lot to discuss…**

**Please Please Please Review!!! I need them so I don't wait another 2 months to update!**


End file.
